Children Of Males
by TributeChan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy have moved to America to raise their two young children, Alfred and Matthew. However, with the challenges of loving the same gender is hard in this society, it is a hard thing to do so. Human names used. French is not my first language so I am sorry in advance for Francis. F.A.C.E family fanfiction :)
1. Moving On

The afternoon sun shined down on the beautiful green grass, creating a scene that could not be told by the best scribe, nor the most avid talker. As the wind flew down from the east, making the grass dance, children laughed. Parents who knew each other well talked about important things of that time. How the stock market was doing, their gardens or their children just entering school the very next morning. Things of unimportance the modern people tend to bore themselves with.

Down the street from these too normal people, a house of abnormality was being settled into. More or less the abnormality was actually what people of the community would consider abnormal. The difference was that the people talking about politics and boring weather were considered normal by society. However, the people who were just organizing their boxes in the house down the street, were classified as abnormal.

As the final decoration went on the stand, Arthur Kirkland backed away, just to make sure that it was perfectly perfect. Having flaws that he could change in his new home would be unacceptable. He dusted the lamp off one more time, before organizing the remaining empty boxes. Only the large ones. So they could pose as a fort or a majestic palace for children who needed it.

Going over to the lamp again, he slowly turning it on. Seeing the little light flash before going to a somewhat normal brightness. After two more turns, the lamp went dark once again. Arthur smiled, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. For two reasons of course. One was to wipe the sweat away if there was any, from moving the boxes and taking things out of said boxes. And two, just to make sure he did not get any tangles in his hair. When his hair looked like a little mess, a certain person that was not too gentle with a brush just had to comb it.

Sitting down on the couch, Arthur took a small breath in, before letting it out in the same manner. He slowly closed his bright green eyes, his thick and unruly eyebrows scrunched together. It was a habit of this British man when he was thinking. It sure would beat biting his dull nails or cursing in another language. However the latter no longer worked for a special person. Mostly because a special set of small ears could understand said language.

Barely a second passed when Arthur had sit down on the couch, did the back door open and shut loudly. Giggles of children came all throughout the rather large house. Arthur opened one of his eyes, just in time to see the two children jump onto his lap. Well, more or less it was only one that made the leap. The other one stayed with his feet planted on the floor. Holding that little stuff polar bear. Smiling slightly with his violet eyes.

"Daddy!" The child on his lap cried out. He smiled brightly, showing all of his teeth. He was proud to be going into Kindergarten with all of his teeth, unlike so many other children. Arthur smiled slightly, and gave him a large hug. Alfred, the little energy ball that always was able to play and was always able to sleep. Blonde hair with a little ahoge that would never go down. Bright blue eyes that would alway stare in wonder at everything. It was a sight to see with little Alfred.

The boy on the ground, the quiet one. The shy one. The one that was invisible to most people who just met him. Yet, he was one of the greatest children in the world. Little Matthew. Also known as Matt, Mattie, and Matthieu. It all depends on the person who is addressing the five year old child. Blonde hair that was just like Alfred's, only instead of a little ahoge, it was a small curl that was perfect in everyway. His eyes were unlike his brothers'. Instead of a bright blue color, they were a deep violet. Like the color of royalty wanted to make his eyes as perfect as they could. With his little white polar bear in his arms, the little thing rarely left his side. Kumajirou was the bears name. However, most people around the house just called the stuff anime Kuma. Although saying it was just a stuff animal would get you scolded by the small little boy.

"Daddy! You should really see the backyard. It is amazing!" Alfred said, jumping up and down a little bit on the older mans lap. "It is really, really fun. Mattie and I are going to play out there all day!"

"Not all day you hear. It is already pretty late. Do not want to miss your favorite show now do you?" Arthur smiled slightly at them. Most people would condemn him for showing five year old boys the famous television show _Doctor Who. _However, they children never had any nightmares about it. Nor did they hide their faces when the scary monsters and other things would come out. "Do not want that do you?"

"Of course not Daddy. Plus, we have our first day of school tomorrow!" Alfred started to jump more. This caused Athur to laugh slightly before picking up his son and spinning his around in the air. That action, caused both Matthew and Alfred to laugh like the little five year old boys that they were. Alfred spinning in the air and Matthew on the ground. Clutching his stuff polar bear while was a cute sight to see honestly. "It will be the goodest!"

"Al," Matthew said quietly. His voice was always so small and so quiet, that those who did not know him always had to ask for him to repeat what he was saying. "Goodest is not a word. You mean that 'it will be the greatest or the best.'"

"I know Mattie, Daddy has been correcting me about that for a while." He looked down to his brother. "We are going to be the smartest in the class. We can spell, and count to hundred, and read." Alfred started to giggled slightly again. "Not to mention that you can speak French Mattie. School is going to be easy for."

Arthur nodded slightly, before setting the child down and smiling at them. "I hope you really enjoy school tomorrow, Alfred, Matthew. I am sure you both-" He was cut off, by the sound of a car door shutting. The two little children looked up, happiness grew on their faces. Both of them ran away from Arthur, and looked out the large window. Their smiles grew more, as they tried to reach and open the door to run outside.

He could not help but smile before he got up and opened the door. Happy to see the person he loved come home so early. For the said person was not due back for another hour. However, it was a pleasant thing to see. Watching the two jump up, trying to help bring in the bags that were stuffed in the backseat of the car. Matthew and Alfred would always do that. Try to help bring in things that were bought from the store, hoping to get sugar or chocolate that would be stored deep within a bag.

Getting up, Arthur slowly walked towards the door. Taking his rather long strides for a man his height. Standing at the threshold of the door, watching the two small children jump up. Trying to reach the bags in the back of the somewhat small car. Arthur's' eyes tried up, seeing the person who just got out of the car. Somewhat long hair that just went past the shoulders. Eyes that were a mix of dark blue and a clear blue. A color that could not be described with mere words. Tall, around one hundred and seventy five centimeters. And to Arthur, person in every way.

"Francis!" Arthur called out to him. "Did you get everything that I asked of?"

"Of course." Francis turned around, smiling at the male on the porch. "You would zink for a second zhat I would not? Non monsieur." He laughed slightly, walking up to the porch. Bags of plenty in his arms as the children ran past with them. Setting them down in the kitchen before going through them. Hoping to find something in there as their small hands dug through. Only ceasing once they both pulled out a small bag of candy. "I am guessing that ze boys 'ave eaten?"

"Of course they have. I do not starve the children"

"Of course not. I am guessing zat you cooked for them?" Arthur nodded slowly, going inside the house as Francis closed the trunk of the car. He looked to the house and smiled. It was a pity that they had to move, however it was unsafe for the children to stay there. Being there, would only cause pain on their parts by the people that they would be around.

Sighing, Francis walked inside the house and smiled. Watching the children beg for the chocolate that Francis got for them. All of it was quite cute. Seeing the two wish for the sweet from a man who would tease them. Looking like he would not give it to them, when in all reality he would.

"Arthur, stop teasing the children," Francis laughed. "Come, just give zem ze chocolate."

"Come again Francis, I could not hear you underneath the accent. All I heard was chocolate." Arthur looked over, and winked at him. "I think it is rude that you would tease them like that. So here-" He took the chocolate bar that they wanted so dearly and handed it to Matthew. "Enjoy."

Alfred's eyes went wide as he looked at the sweet. Only another second passed before the twins were running towards the living room. Ready to split it. Francis and Arthur just watched them. Smiling at the sight of them.

"Are zey adjusting well?" Francis looked over at Arthur.

"I believe so. At least that they would not have to switch schools."

"I agree. Pitié si ça doit être dur-"

"Francis, you are speaking French again. Please speak English, it is the only way I can understand you." Arthur sighed. It was a habit of Francis' that he has yet to break. Arthur personally thought that he would never be able to break it. Francis was a natural born Frenchman, and Arthur was born in Britain. Their children however, were adopted of course. From what the social worker told them, it seems as though their Mother was Canadian and their Father was an American. They were like their own multicultural family.

Francis cleared his throat. "Pardon Arthur. You know how I get sometimes."

"Yes, I know that you get to be a blabbering little frog."

Francis laughed at the comment, before making his way to the children. Arthur smiled, happy that he did not take the comment in the literal term. It was a small nickname that Arthur gave Francis when they first started dating. Actually, Arthur gave it to him after their first big fight.

"So, are you both ready for school tomorrow?" Francis raised an eyebrow at the both of them. Alfred-like normally-was the first twin to speak.

"Of course we are Francis!" Alfred smiled brightly at him. "We can't wait. It's going to be the goo-" He glanced over to Matthew, who was silently eyeing him. "It is going to be the greatest Francis."

Francis chuckled to himself, before he picked up Matthew and held the small boy close to him. Alfred would also call him Francis, never Papa like the other boy. It was always Francis. Arthur had tried to break the habit when it started. Way back when Alfred was just starting to talk. He had said Daddy at first, but by the time he was around two years old, it had changed to Francis and it took. Matthew still called him Papa, liking and sticking to the French roots that Francis brought to the table.

"Zat is good Alfred. And my little Matthieu, 'ow will you zink school will be?"

"It will be good Papa," Matthew said in his quiet little voice. "Do you think that the teacher will like us?"

"Of course mon petite." Francis played with his hair, laughing as the slight blonde curls messed up from its usual standing. Matthew giggled softly, before looking down at his brother. Both children were very smart for their age, and surprisingly mature. Matthew moreover Alfred, but in all the same sense. "Why don't you two go and get ready. I am sure Daddy is ready to give you both a bath."

The two children nodded, and after Francis had set Matthew down, they both quickly ran over to Arthur. Laughing and smiling, trying to help him put away things that were way too high up on a shelf. However, they never cared. Always wanting to help.

"Good children, never doing a zing wrong," the Frenchman muttered to himself. He watched as Arthur finished, before picking both boys up and heading upstairs to the bathroom. There was one on the bottom floor, and one in Francis' and Arthur's' bathroom. However they both had only showers, and no tubs for the little boys.

Upstairs, Matthew and Alfred were laughing as they took off their on clothing. Ready to jump into the bathtub with the warm water. Arthur always made sure that the water was never too hot, and never too cold. Once Arthur had finished, both boys quickly got in. The Brit had always made sure never to turn his back on the children. Knowing either that they were going to either start to splash each other to Arthur himself. Either way, it would launch a one-sided war between Alfred and Matthew, or Arthur somewhat scolding them. Mostly Alfred though. Matthew, never really seemed to do many things that were considered bad by Arthurs' standers. Although there were a few foolish times that Matthew would follow through with one of Alfred's' silly plans.

"Come on, both of you." Arthur started to rinse the shampoo that he put in their hair. "We need to clean up fast now. Both of you want to watch your show before you go to bed, correct?"

"Of course Daddy!" Alfred beamed. He had always liked _Doctor Who_. Matthew did as well, and they were both old enough to know who their favorite Doctor was. It was said, that a person's favorite Doctor meant a lot about them, and Arthur believed that. Alfred favored the Sixth Doctor, while Matthew knew that his favorite was Tenth. Arthurs favorite, had to be the Eleventh Doctor. Francis on the other hand could care less about the show, and only watches it to spend an hour on the couch, holding Matthew lightly as he brushed his hair back.

"Once we finish the season on the Television, we might have to rewatch of the episodes. Would not that be nice?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling down at the two children. He mostly focused on Matthew, trying to get him to possibly speak. It would not be the first time Alfred overbearing personality made people forget about the twin boy. He and Francis both wanted Matthew to talk more, so he would get notice. Yet, his shyness always took over. Instead of replying in kind, he just nodded his head.

Once they had finished up, Arthur dried them off and helped them get into their pajamas, the twins went down the stairs to get ready to start watching. It normally took up forty five minutes, not to mention the commercials that they could not skip. So it was altogether an hour of watching their favorite show. Starting always as eight, and ending a few moments before nine.

Five minutes to eight, the family was on the couch, ready to watch the program. Alfred on Arthurs' lap, almost jumping up and down from excitement. Matthew on the other hand, had his head on Francis' lap. As the Frenchman stroke his hair lovingly. Only giving a small smile as he looked at the scene.

"Matthieu, do not fall asleep mon petite. Remember what you 'ave to do," he whispered. Matthew nodded, before closing his eyes. It was a rarity if Matthew did not fall asleep while watching a long TV program. With either shows or movies, he would normally fall asleep near the end of it, and Alfred would always inform him on what happened.

There were not many scary scenes this time around, so Alfred and Matthew did not jump up or give a soft noise of surprise. They were both only five yes, however they never had a nightmare about it. Alfred would always scream when he was having a nightmare, and Matthew would always make these little noises that would be able to inform them. They always remembered what scared them, and never before had it been about the famous show.

When the show was over, Francis looked down, and gave a chuckle at the resting child on his lap. He supposed that he would always do that. Looking over, Alfred was freaking out over the ending. Begging Arthur for another episode, however that would always be a no. When they get older, they might be able to watch more than one episode a night. However, seeing as how they are just children and need their rest.

"Matthieu, 'ere, wake up please." He slowly started to shake the boy away. His violet eyes opened and gave a small smile at his Papa. "Come on Matthieu, you 'ave to take your medication."

The boy nodded, and allowed his Papa to pick him up and carry him to the kitchen. At a very young age, Matthew was diagnose with a heart disease that was incurable from the very start. He would not die of it, but he could if measures were not taken. Ever since he was about eleven months, he has been taking the half of an ounce purple liquid that is suppose to calm his heart down for twenty four hours. Without taking it at the exact same time every night, it would lead to dangerous consequences. Even with the medication, if you listen to Matthews' heart carefully, you will hear that the beats are all different, and there is no pattern. The boy left doctors puzzled, and Arthur questioning how he was alive.

After they had finished, Francis carried Matthew and Arthur carried Alfred to their room. Both boys had their own room, but had always prefered to sleep with each other. They were twins that were always at each others side. Never and rarely leaving. Nor have they ever really fought. Normal children argue with each other,yet the boys never really did.

"Sleep tight children." Arthur smiled, bending down to give them both a kiss on their foreheads. "Francis and I will be with you, hopefully the whole time."

"Enjoy your first day of school tomorrow, Alfred, Matthieu." Francis followed in the same suit, lingering a second longer than Arthur did. "Sleep tight little ones."

Alfred nodded, smiling before closing his eyes. Something that Matthew did long before Alfred did. The tired little boy, he would probably stay up late when he got older. Every parent planned ahead for their childrens future, and that was just another factor in it.

Once both of the children were asleep, Francis and Arthur quickly slipped out. The Brit sighed to himself, looking down at the hard wooden floors. Francis smiled, pulling Arthur close and giving him a kiss on his temple.

"Zey are good children, non?" Francis smiled.

"Yes, they are good," Arthur sighed. "I am proud of them both. I hope that they will like their first day of primary school."

"Of course zey will. Do not worry Arthur, everyzing will be alright."

"I know. But I still have this feeling in my stomach. Like, something bad is going to happen." He sighed again, turning towards the few centimeters taller Frenchman.

"Maybe you are just as nervous for tomorrow as zey might be."

The British sighed again, before turning back to the door where their children laid. "Yes, I suppose you are correct."


	2. Left Brain Teacher

Few things woke Francis up on a weekday. Very few things that could actually be counted. Most of the time it was Arthur when he was getting up for work, but that was only when his boss called in and asked him to take a case. The Frenchman had to admit that Arthur was a pretty good lawyer, bushy eyebrows and all. That was only on certain days though. Other times it could be that he forgot to pull the curtain over to the window, and that the sunlight was slowly pearing in their room. It could also be the fact that when Arthur has a nightmare, that he starts to toss and turn. Waking up Francis, before he slowly woke up his partner.

Yet, today was different. Instead of having the light being too bright, an awaken Arthur or an Arthur that was having a bad dream. This time, it was a loud machine that was making all too much noise. Breaking free of his dream about France, he looked over at the little alarm clock that was there. Beeping and annoying him. It only took a second to shut it off, and in that time he remembered why they had set it in the first place. A smile came across his face.

"Arthur." He rolled over, turning to face the Brit. "Come on it is time to wake up. Ze children 'ave to go to school. Do not want to make zem late? Non?"

His eyebrows went together, then he slowly opened his eyes. Francis loved how heavy of a sleeper he was when he wasn't dreaming. His emerald green eyes shined brightly back at him. It only took a few moments for the Brit to close his eyes and then smile back at him.

"Good morning to you too Francis," he muttered, getting into a sitting position and stretching. His blonde hair almost as an unruly mess as his eyebrows. Arthur looked down, still seeing Francis laying down on the bed. Not moving, only smiling. His hand in his cheek, only being propped up by his elbow. "Why are you smiling like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No reason mon amour." Francis winked, before getting up himself. "Come, we must get Matthieu and Alfred up. Do not want zem to be late, like I just said, non?"

"I sometimes wonder if you accent is ever going to go away frog." Arthur stood up, stretching again. Like always Francis knew that he was only somewhat joking. Either way, he did not care. Mostly because he loved the way the word 'frog' rolled off of Arthur's tongue. Sounding beautiful in his odd British accent.

"I wonder ze same about yours."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and sat back down on the bed. He looked over at his lover, his hand going over his. Normally, he would be hoping to touch a beautiful band of the color gold. However, that was very far out of their reach. In France or Britain, it would be possible for the two male lovers to get married and raise their two children there. However, because of Matthews health issues, they had to stay over in in America if they ever wanted to adopt the two little boys. Besides, although it would be nice to be married, it was just a piece of paper. They were married in their hearts, and that is all that matters.

"You better go and wake up Alfred and Matthew, if we want to get zem dressed and ready for ze day," Francis said. Arthur nodded, and with that, Francis went to go and get changed and Arthur went to wake up the boys. It always took Francis forever to get dressed. And by the time that he had woken up the boys, got them cleaned up and ready to eat breakfast Francis would be making it.

Arthur went up the stairs to their room. Smiling and taking in the new surrounding. It was a lucky break that they had not started school. They had to move from that neighborhood, so that means they would of had to start a new school. Arthur and Francis both knew how hard it was to move. "At least it was when they were young."

Fifteen minutes and forty three seconds. That was how long it took to wake up Matthew and Alfred and get them ready to go to school. It would of normally only took about ten, however Arthur made sure that their hair was brushed perfectly and that their outfits were nice looking. Their blonde hair in an appropriate order, and their little outfits perfect. Francis and Arthur finally agreed on clothing for the twins. Both were wearing a white shirt with a sweater vest with a diamond pattern. Matthew had a purple one that was just a shade lighter than his eyes. Alfreds was the same besides the fact that his was blue. Both had black shorts that came down to their knees, and a cute black jacket that fit perfectly. The only thing that was out of order was the little curl and the little ahoge that the twins both had.

"Alright, both of you get downstairs for breakfast. I am sure that Francis will be done in a few minutes." Arthur said, smiling at them.

"Alright Daddy. Be down soon. Come on Mattie! Francis is cooking!" Alfred cheered, before running down the stairs. Matthew almost followed, before he stopped. Arthur was confused for a moment, until Matthew climbed back on his bed, taking his stuffed polar bear, and running back down.

Arthur smiled, walking back to his room to change into a nice looking suit that just happened to be laying on the bed. Of course Francis had picked out his clothing. To him, the British had no real taste in clothing. He sighed, going back to his thought about Matthew and his little bear. It was a gift that his Mother got him for Matthew right before he turned two. Ever since Matthew and Kuma have never left each others side. Francis and him were still thinking if they should allow him to take it to school.

Walking down the stairs, Arthur smiled to see Francis starting to cook their favorites for this morning. Matthew had a fondness of pancakes, and once Alfred tried them, he fell in love with them as well. Although unlike Matthew, Alfred does not drown his pancakes in maple syrup. In fact it is just the opposite actually.

"Daddy. Are you going to have pancakes?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe lad. It depends." He glanced over to Francis, then back to Matthew. "Your Papa might just kill me with his cooking."

"Oh please mon amour, you love my cooking and you know it." Francis paused for a second, a hand on his hip and those sunglasses on the top of his head. He always had to look over the top. His suit implied that he was going to a five star hotel and not their children's first day of elementary school. At least he decided to tie his long blonde hair back, so it would stay out of his face. "Now, on ze other 'and, I am pretty sure that you want to kill us with your cooking."

"What do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow. Francis had to resist from laughing at that. The bushy mass never failed in entertain him. "I am a very good cook if I may say so."

Francis gave a snort, laughing and not looking over at the Brit. Arthur could cook as well as a worm could fly. Most of the time when he tried to make scones, he would end up burning them to a crisp. Matthew would always eat one before saying he was full. Alfred on the other hand would eat them up, and then Francis would always comment on how Alfred would and can eat anything. The only thing that the British man was good at making was tea. Any kind of tea that was out there he could make with a perfect masterpiece. When Arthur and Francis first started to date, Francis caught something bad. Doctors said it was the flu but Francis would disagree. It was too bad to be just the flu. When Francis was actually awake, Arthur more or less force fed him tea and other things that he bought at the store or at a restaurant-Francis refused to eat anything that he would make. The tea was actually well made, and the food was as well but that was because Arthur did not cook it. The Brit could burn water if he put his mind to it.

"Very well. I will take my scones and go somewhere else." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. Matthew and Alfred with a mouthful of pancakes and bacon that Francis gave them long ago. It was such a cute thing to see the twins eat with their fancy little outfits that he actually agreed on with Arthur. "Now lads, make sure that you do not get anything on your new clothes." He eyed Alfred mostly. Even though Matthew put an excessive amount of maple syrup on his pancakes, he would never get messy. Alfred on the other hand, was a completely different story. He was the messy eater that he had ever seen, and that was saying something.

Once they finished up quickly, Arthur went to make sure they-Alfred-brushed their teeth while Francis packed the box lunch that the school told them to get. For the first half of the day, they would be getting used to the school and being told the rules. The other half, they would be playing games that would help see how far advance the kids were. It would be an interesting day. The parents on the other hand would be with their children for a small portion of the day, eat with them, and then while the teachers were playing the game the parents would wait outside. Either talk with other parents, or just stay silent as they watched their children from afar.

About fifteen minutes until school started, Arthur and Francis packed everything up in the backpacks-for Matthew it was a small satchel-and made sure that their children were buckled down. Arthur got into the drivers seat, and drove off towards the school. Arthur always had to remember to drive on the right side of the road it both literal and metaphorical terms. Growing up in a country that was completely different, it always took him a few seconds before he realized the cars were coming at him. However that never seemed to happen when the boys were in the car. He was the perfect driver when his childrens lives were apart of the matter.

Upon arriving at the school, Arthur could tell how it was one of the best in the state. The outside looked about as perfect as their own home. Grassed mowed down to perfection. Flowers that were still in bloom this time of year in a fairly cold place. Children from grades kindergarten to fifth were walking in. Some had their parents by their side, others did not. Although that were more of the older children who by society were told that they were old enough to walk to school alone. Or that their parents have given the young child enough trust or freedom to make the trip.

Francis and Arthur helped unbuckle their children, and helped them out of the car. Alfred smiled, seeing all of the older children. He felt like he wanted to just run up to one of them and say hello. When he looked at his brother, he paused. Matthew was hiding behind Francis, looking a little scared at all of the people. He knew his brother was shy, but not this bad.

"Mattie, come on. Do not be scared. I will be the hero and make sure none of the big kids will pick on you." Alfred smiled at his brother, taking his hand. "Come on Mattie. I am sure that we will meet a friend today."

Matthew just looked at his brother, still not moving himself from Francis. He looked up, wanting his Papa's approval before he walk from behind him. It was true that Matthew was a very shy person that did not speak much. He was scared even at that age to say the wrong thing. Even though he did not remember his birth Mother much, he does have a faint memory of a woman screaming at another person. Upon telling his Papa this, he was just scooped into a hug and told that the memory will fade away in time.

"Do not worry Matthieu. We are all going in together." Francis smiled at the boys. "Are you both ready for your first day of school?"

"Of course Francis!" Alfred said with enthusiasm. "This is going to be so much fun."

Francis nodded, chuckling to himself as they started to walk into the school. After a few tries to get Matthew to come out from behind Francis, the Frenchman just simply picked him up and carried him inside the school. However, you cannot do one thing with one who and expect the other one not to want the same thing. Not a minute after Francis picked Matthew up, Alfred reached up his arms to Arthur, wanting the same. The Brit smiled down at the boy, before lifting him up and into his arms. His pack pressing against Arthur's stomach in a peculiar way, that made him not mind it but in all it was still a weird feeling.

The inside of the school looked about as amazing as the outside. White walls cleaned to a fashion that was like their own home. Teachers were around, talking to parents or chatting with students about little nothings. Two teachers-whom Arthur remember were the kindergarten teachers-were at a desk in the middle of the hall. The first one was an older woman, who had a too serious look for her to be teaching five year old children. Gray hair tucked perfectly into a bun, glasses for her stiff face, her eyes were a dark color that looked to be almost a shade of black. Everything about her seemed to be more of a college professor one would want to avoid than a teacher for young ones. The woman beside her was just the opposite. Was a very happy looking woman. Slightly over weight for her short height but that just made her appearance look all the more friendly. Light brown hair that went to her elbows in a nice wave. Crystal blue eyes that made her face look like a childs. Everything about her appearance screamed out an innocence that made her seem like the perfect teacher. And when Arthur and Francis went to go meet them the first time and choose which one they wanted to first educate their children, the choice was obvious and simple.

Ms. Dalek, the old woman.

At a first glance she might seem like an old witch ready to eat all of the children in her sight, however she was actually very kind. Shaking their hands with a smile and almost knew right away. The other one, Miss. Desmos, smiled a fake smile and shook their hand. The second Arthur mentioned their children, Miss. Desmos realized that they were together, and right away lost all interest in the men. Not answering their questions and replying only if she had to. Ms, Dalek was different though. She was kind all the way to the end. Knowing, yet no asking or being different because of the two men. They always wanted to find a teacher that would be alright with two men as parents. Hoping that the teacher would do something if they saw other children bullying their own because of it. Both Arthur and Francis have dealt with people who were not open to their lifestyle. They always brushed it aside, but Matthew and Alfred were just children who did not need this in their lives.

Ms. Dalek stood up, a smile was on her face as she held her hand out. The Europeans looked at each other, before coaxing their children to let go and set them to the floor. They quickly shook the old womans hand, smiling at her, trying their best to mimic hers.

"Hello Ms. Dalek. It is nice seeing you again." Arthur said, shaking her hand lightly. Francis-being the stereotypical Frenchman he is-kissed her hand softly when it was his turn. The old woman just smiled and rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor. "And who are these little boys? I do not believe we have met yet. My name is Ms. Dalek, and I shall be your teacher for this year. What are your names?"

For once in a very long time, Matthew nor Alfred spoke. It worried Arthur that Alfred did not jump at the question to introduce himself. He normally always would. Ready to announce to the world who he really way. After a few seconds, Alfred smiled brightly, like the little boy he was supposed to.

"My name is Alfred F. Bonnefoy Kirkland." He had always prefered to take Arthur's last time. It sounded more right with it. "And this my brother, Matthew Kirkland Bonnefoy." Matthew was just the opposite. Liking the sound of the French name more than an English one.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both of you. My classroom is all the way down the hall, and to the left." She quickly took a Sharpie and scribbled down the names Alfred and Matthew, and handing the stickers to the boys. Alfred marvels at it for a few moments, before he put it on his chest with his brother following in his lead. They always did most things together, and it was quite a cute thing to see. "It will be nice to see you both. I hope we have a great year and a wonderful time."

The boys nodded, looking up at their dads to make sure it was alright to start walking. While they were very independent boys getting permission from their Fathers was still important. Francis and Arthur took their hands lightly, and started to walk down to the room. Going pass classroom with children, some of them were crying and holding their parents close to them, while others sat alone waiting for their teacher. One little Asian boy in the first grade classroom caught the eye of Alfred, and he waved slowly. Alfred waved back, smiling like he always does and walking faster to the classroom. Excited and dragging his brother, and his fathers along with him.

The first thing Arthur noticed about the room, was how clean it smelled, unlike the room next to it that belonged to Miss. Desmos. While the frightful at a glance old woman had a nice smelling room that smelt like a mix of lemon and flowers, Miss. Desmos had a scent that was a mix of animal crackers and young bodies that did not seem total clean. Smell was very important to the Brit, and always made sure his home smelled good, or he would let no one inside of it. That is what first made Arthur notice Francis, the smell of roses-his country's national flower-was lightly coated on his clothing and skin.

Even the children who were in the classroom were different. Those in Miss. Desmos classroom were running around and playing with toys. Some of them were even disobeying their parents when asked to kindly stop. In Ms. Dalek's room was in perfect order on the other hand. Those who were playing with toys were doing so somewhat quietly as parents talked with each other along side the tan colored walls that were plastered with learning posters. About numbers and letters and shapes. Days of the weeks, months, and seasons as well. It seemed like the two kindergarten teachers were two people of different brains. One was a left brain teacher of seriousness and yet a hint of kindness that was seen by many people, and one that was a right brain teacher of happiness and yet no order to her room whatsoever. Making the right choice of the teacher had to be the best thing that they could go for their children.

They would learn much more than in Miss. Desmos room.

"Daddy?" Alfred asked, looking up. "How much longer until school starts?"

Arthur looked at his old watch, as the handles slowly ticked according to the actual time. "In about two minutes lad. Just wait Alfred."

"I am Daddy, I just can't wait for school to start!"

"I know lad I know."

Matthew, was not as excited as Alfred. Instead, he was cowering behind his French Papa as Alfred went around to look. Francis looked, seeing the frighten child and gave a low chuckle, before he knelt down to him.

"Matthieu, you do not 'ave to be scared mon petite." Francis said, touching his cheek lightly. "Ze other children will be good, non? Just stay by Alfred if you 'ave to, oui?"

Matthew slowly looked up, and slowly nodded. Watching his Papa with his careful violet eyes, before looking over and seeing his brother Alfred marvel at a large cubby hole with his name printed on it. It was large enough to fit their bags and lunch boxes, and maybe papers that their teacher would give to them to color or their letters to print. Matthew looked back to Francis, and threw his small and skinny arms around his neck.

"Oui Papa," Matthew whispered. Francis smiled, hugging his child back. When Matthew spoke French, Francis would give the world to him if he asked for it. If he wanted sweets, all he would have to do is ask for it in French and it would be in his hands in seconds. Matthew knew it, although he never used it against the Frenchman. The only time he would is when Alfred wanted to go outside, and he would make his brother ask Francis. Francis did not mind one bit though, and would give his soul to hear his little boy speak the most beautiful language in the word.

The over loud bell rang at that moment, and not two seconds later Ms. Dalek walked in. Her stride being long and powerful, almost like a mans. "Hello class." She said, putting her glasses on her face. "My name is Ms. Dalek, your teacher for this year. I hope we have a good year, and that is what I intend to do. Students, please take a seat on the carpet, parents, you may line up against the wall."

Francis gave Matthew one more hug, before pulling away. "Au revoir, mon petite." Francis gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, before he stood up and walked to Arthur,who was going the same thing with Alfred. Once they both saw their children walk over to the carpet area, Francis and Arthur took their spot against the wall.

The teacher started to go on and tell them about the classroom rules. Saying what can and what cannot be done with when in the said room or out on the playground. When they mentioned the playground, Arthur saw about half of the children almost light up for joy of wanting. Francis and Arthur say the playground on the first time that they visited the school. It seemed like a nice, fun and safe place if an adult was watching over the children.

The rule portion went on for pretty much the rest of the first half of the school day. Ms. Dalek was either talking about the rules or what the children were expected to know and or to learn doing the school year. Arthur always thought that the American education system was not only too easy on children, but also shorter. When he first started to teach the boys, he always thought that children before going into their first year were supposed to know their letters, seasons, months, days of the week, and quite a few numbers before they entered. Yet, when the teacher asked the students to raise their hands if they knew a certain subject, very few actually did, and was shocked when both Matthew and Alfred could count to thirty nine. Of course, Alfred was the only one out of them to actually show Ms. Daleks that he could count to said number.

Once that bell rang, parents started to go over and get their children. Ms. Daleks said the children were either allowed to eat inside the classroom for this first day, or go outside with not only each other but other grades that had lunch at this time. The second that they were dismissed, Alfred came running up to Arthur and Francis, begging them to let them eat outside with the other children. Matthew was nodding his head behind his brother, smiling slightly even.

"The little social butterflies you are." Arthur laughed, kneeling down to get eye level with them. "Are you both sure that you want to eat outside today? We could always eat inside." Arthur was teasing them slightly, knowing very well what the answer will be to that question.

"Yes Daddy! We are sure! Please!" Alfred started to jump up and down out of excitement. Arthur chuckled again, nodding his head.

"Very well. Francis, please get their lunch boxes so they can eat outside." Alfred jumped up once again, smiling and clapping his hands together. Matthew was smiling brighter, looking at his Papa as he got the food. Francis-with the amazing cook that he was-would always make something perfect to eat. Cooking was his passion, and it was an amazing one at worse. The best tale had to be when their fathers just met each other, and how Arthur hated his French cooking. It was said that even with Francis made traditional British dishes, he would refuse to eat it. However as time passed on and Arthur would probably starve without eating the cooking someone made. He would actually just plain old starve on his own cooking, or choke to death. Either way.

As Francis got the lunches, and they all started to walk outside, Alfred started to jump up. Get all of his energy before Arthur made him sit down to eat his lunch. Matthew was still beside Francis, wanting to be picked up but knowing full well that his hands were already full. Instead he just simply smiled up at his fathers, and walked forward. Wishing that he had his bear in his arms. Arthur looked down, and gave a small sigh. This day was turning out better than he thought it was.

Knowing very little on how this day was going to end.

* * *

**Story is not edited yet. Thank you all for reading, and thank you for that one person who gave me a review. I love reading them no matter what. This story normally updates about once a week so I hope you all enjoy. And may the odds be ever in the authors favor ;) **


	3. News To All Readers

Hello people who are reading this right now. I want to say thank you for reading both chapters one and two. However if you have not read those right now, I would like to ask you to go back and do that before reading this. Thank you.

Now, the reason for this message. I have not been able to get to a computer much of this summer, and I will not be able to for a little while longer. In saying that, the story Children Of Males, will be paused until further notice. I will continue with this story, however until I can get to a computer and be on it to write, that cannot happen. I shall probably start writing again around mid August.

Thank you again for reading, and I hope you have an amazing day. Wherever you are in the world :)


End file.
